Mission: Make That Rich Girl Cute
by mimato-taiora-fo'evr
Summary: Mimi is a new, rich girl in school. But she isn't that pretty, and is really behind in fashion. Sora, a popular girl, who is willing to help Mimi and is eager to make people stop making fun of Mimi, helps her out to become more sexy. mimato and taiora.RR
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Tammy, one of the mimato-taiora-fo'evr users, creates this story. Evangeline will also help, but not as much. I hope that this story will be better than our first story. Enjoy all of you Taiora and Mimato lovers.**

** Mission: Make That Rich Girl Cute**

"A little to the left . . ." she says enjoying her massage. Today she was just going to relax on her first day in Japan since she was two. She has been to Japan before, actually born in Japan, but never enjoyed it until now. She was just two when she left Japan to America to help her dad become a successful CEO.

She was just getting to the mood of the massage until her pink, filled with diamond rhinestones, cell phone rang. "Ugh . . ." she said motioning the massager to stop. She sat down and held the towel from dropping. "Hello?" she says tiredly with her eyes closed.

"Is that _any_ way to greet your mother?" says her mother.

"Sorry, mother." she said respectfully.

"Anyway, so you won't be bothered in your spare time there in Japan, your father and I already enrolled you to a school," said her mom.

"Already?!" she asks outraged. "I only arrived here _today_ and I am so freakin' tired! Why can't you enroll me, like, next week, the next two weeks, the next _year_?"

"Tachikawa Mimi," her mother says. Mimi stops her outrageous attitude when she realizes how her mom said her name.

"I'm sorry, mom." Mimi apologizes.

"Mimi, you have to go to school whether you like it or not," said her mom. Mimi only listened. "And besides, the school you are going to is going to be great. I can guarantee it. I would never let my daughter go to such a low quality school."

There goes her mom again. Always rambling, more like bragging, that her kid, Mimi Tachikawa, is a rich, famous little girl. "Fine," Mimi mutters loud enough for her mom to hear.

"I am going to let that pass by like I never heard it, but I want you to make me and your dad proud," her mom replies hanging up the phone.

Mimi sighed and laid back down snapping her fingers for the massager to come back and massage her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The annoying sound, as Mimi would put it, woke her up. Mimi swung her beautiful, long, sexy, as the boys would say it, legs over the edge of her elegant bed and stood up as her normal length hair swooshed down over her broad, model shoulders.

She walked slowly and tiredly to her shower and turned it on as her nightgown fell to the floor revealing her model figure and moving inside the shower to feel the warm water.

As she puts on the final changes of her hair, she walks in front of her mirror and looks at herself wearing the school uniform. The only thing that looked beautiful in the uniform was Mimi. The shirt was plain, the plaid skirt _surprisingly_ hugged her bottom curves perfectly, and she was just having a great hair day.

She was not as pretty as all the CEO's daughters were. She was a simple girl that put on no makeup; she did not even wear lip-gloss, a girl's best friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't that the daughter of the most famous CEO in America?" she heard one whisper as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but I heard she was born here." she heard another student whisper.

"I heard she was forced to leave Japan for her dad's career. She isn't even that pretty." she heard as she rolled her eyes.

"I wish my uniform hugged my curves perfectly like hers," pouted one girl in a group of three staring at her. Mimi ignored their comments, although some of them were good, and walked to her locker.

As she approached her locker, there were three people by a person's locker, one brown haired, spiky haired boy, one blonde, neatly haired boy, and one red head girl.

"_That_ is the most famous CEO's daughter?" she heard the brown haired boy say. The blonde-haired boy shook his head.

"I thought she would be more beautiful, not that non-makeup user." said the blonde-haired boy as Mimi pretending not to hear their comments.

"Shut up," said the red head. "I bet if she used a little makeup, she would look gorgeous and not get those nasty comments people say." _At least one person is on my side._ Mimi thought.

"How would you know? Do you even know her, Sora?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"Shut up, Tai. I just know; it's like a girl's instincts," Sora said looking at Mimi, then at the boys. "Boys wouldn't know."

"Sorry for teasing her, babe." Tai said kissing Sora's cheek.

Mimi smiled to herself as she heard the red head speak, and then left to her class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunchtime, the three people who were by Mimi's locker watched her get her food in the lunch line as they talked. Mimi had no idea what was coming her way. "There's that ugly thing again," said the blonde-haired boy referring to Mimi.

"More like a low life than a thing," laughed Tai.

"Why don't you two shut up?!" said Sora. The two boys, amazed by Sora's actions to their teasing, quickly shut their mouths. "How about this, if I make Mimi Tachikawa from an ugly thing to a gorgeous thing, you two have to be nice to her, and Matt has to ask her out."

"What?!" said Matt. "I don't want to ask out an ugly thing!"

"She is not a thing. She is Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa." said Sora. "And I'm going to ask her to sit with us. And you two better be nice!" Sora said walking to Mimi.

"Your girlfriend is feisty," said Matt.

"That's my Sora." said Tai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last period, Mimi headed out of the school to her limo until Sora came after her. "Wait! Mimi, wait!" Mimi heard as she saw Sora running towards her when she turned around.

"Hi, Sora." said Mimi politely holding her books close to her. Sora started panting when she came up to Mimi.

"Hi!" Sora said when she caught her breath. "Can I come over to your house today?"

"Uh . . . this is all of a sudden, but sure." said Mimi happily.

"Wonderful!" said Sora.

"But what about those to guys you hang out with all the time?" asked Mimi.

"Nah, they'll be fine." said Sora. "So, shall we get going?" Mimi nodded her head as they headed for her limo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. My. God." said Sora with her mouth hanging open as she saw Mimi's house. Mimi scratched her head. "You're house is so damn huge! Wait, you house is not huge, it's humungous!"

Mimi shrugged. "I guess. I've never really realized that." said Mimi as she motioned for Sora to put down her backpack.

"You guess? You never really realized that. Are you crazy?!" said Sora. "Your house--mansion--is humungous, and you didn't even realize it?"

"Guess not. But, enough about that." said Mimi as they went inside her room. Sora was about to say something when Mimi stopped her. "I know. So, why are you here?"

Sora shrugged and sat on her bouncy bed. "I guess I wanted to be friends with you."

"Thanks, I guess." said Mimi.

"Have you ever considered using makeup, maybe some descent clothes?" asked Sora looking into Mimi's closet.

"I've never really paid much attention to those kinds of things. I mean, my mom is always telling me to look more prettier, it's just, I don't know how." said Mimi as she saw Sora look around her accessories, clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc.

"Well, you've come to the right person!" said Sora sitting beside Mimi. "I'm going to make you gorgeous. No, wait, I'm going to make you _sexy_." Mimi's eyes widen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Music is on as Sora helps Mimi pick out some cute clothes, cute shoes, and cute accessories, cute everything.)

"First target, your closet." said Sora. Mimi struggled as Sora told her to throw some of her clothes away. "Ew, that is just ugly! Mimi, throw that shirt out! Mimi," Sora said holding up a shirt. "Did you grow up in the 80's?" Mimi rolled her eyes and threw the shirt in the "Throw the Shirt Here" trashcan.

"Are you from the 1800's, because I have never seen that shirt anywhere . . ." Sora said shaking her head as Mimi giggled. "Wow . . ." Sora said as she saw thousands of more (ugly) clothes in Mimi's other closet. "How many closets do you exactly have?"

"Well, I have four, not including the fifth one. But, all in all, I have five." said Mimi. She didn't realize that Sora was speechless. "One for each season of the year, but the fifth one is just for any kind of clothing."

"I am speechless, so I won't say anything. But, I'll scream later." said Sora. Mimi laughed. As time flew by, Sora kept on telling Mimi whether to keep or throw away her clothes, shoes, accessories, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we're done!" said Sora as they both lay down on Mimi's bed.

"That was, like, so tiring!" said Mimi.

"But at least you got the fashion meter up." said Sora as Mimi laughed.

"We even finished our homework in time!" said Mimi. Sora nodded and laughed.

"You want to know something?" asked Sora sitting down.

"What?" asked Mimi sitting down.

"You don't have to wear the uniform." said Sora. Mimi listened. "Only the nerds and geeks or something like that, wear the uniforms. So, when you wore the uniform, it made people think that the most famous CEO's daughter was a nerd."

"Why didn't you tell me that at school?" asked Mimi laughing.

"Just thought about it now." laughed Sora. "I'm going to spend the night here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," said Mimi. "How about your parents, are they okay with you spending the night at my house?"

"My parents are in, I think, America right now, so they wouldn't mind." said Sora. Mimi nodded. "And tomorrow, I'm going to dress you up and everything!"

"You_are _going to dress yourself up as well, right?" asked Mimi.

"Duh!" said Sora as Mimi laughed.

"I think we'll become great sisters." said Mimi as Sora nodded her head like crazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO??? What did you think??? Was it good??? Bad??? Okay??? TELL ME! Review please!**

** Tammy**

**mimato-taiora-fo'evr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hi, everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it! Well, I'm continuing so here we go!**

**Mission: Make That Rich Girl Cute**

The next morning, Mimi and Sora were silently sleeping having wonderful dreams until the alarm clock woke them up. "Mimi, turn the damn thing off . . ." groaned Sora as she rolled to the other side pulling the covers over her head.

"The damn thing won't turn off . . ." said Mimi with her eyes closed. Mimi's hand popped out of the covers onto the alarm clock to find the snooze button. She found it and quickly went back to sleep, until it rang again.

"AH!" the girls screamed as they fell off the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi was taking a shower and Sora was picking out an outfit for her and Mimi to wear. Sora looked inside Mimi's five closets to find something to wear. She went in the second closet, which was the Summer Closet, and picked out a black miniskirt and a red tank top.

By the time Sora was done changing, Mimi came out with a towel around her. "That was a long bath." said Sora. Mimi shrugged.

"So, did you find anything cute for me to wear?" asked Mimi. Sora nodded and pointed to the bed. Mimi quickly grabbed the jean miniskirt and pink tube top and put it on. Mimi stepped out and Sora looked at her and smiled.

"I'm good aren't I?" asked Sora. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get to school." said Mimi as they walked downstairs and shut the door. They came in the room to get shoes.

"Which closet is your shoes?" asked Sora.

"All five of the closets have shoes. Spring shoes, summer shoes, fall shoes, winter shoes, and then any kind of shoes." said Mimi. Sora nodded and went to the summer shoes. Sora picked out red high heels for her and pink high heels for Mimi.

"Come on, let's go." said Sora when they were done putting on the shoes. They went downstairs to the limo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Front of the School**

"Where is Sora?" asked Tai looking at his watch. "She wasn't at her house this morning, so I'm getting worried."

"Relax, she probably got up early to get a latte or something." said Matt leaning on a tree. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Oh look! There she is!" said Tai as he saw Sora and a girl get out of the limo. "In a limo?" Matt walked to Tai.

"Hey, guys!" said Sora.

"Where were you? I went to your house this morning and you weren't there." said Tai.

"Oh, I spent the night at Mimi's house." said Sora. Mimi, next to Sora, smiled.

"That's Mimi?!" asked Matt surprised.

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Sora.

"Well, it's just that . . .she didn't look like that yesterday." said Matt. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Sora, I'm going to my locker. I'll meet you at lunch." said Mimi walking into the school. When Mimi left, Sora looked at the two guys.

"Remember, now that she's cute, you have to be nice to her. And, Matt, you have to ask her out." said Sora.

"My pleasure." said Matt with an evil grin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told _Matt_ to ask her out." whispered Sora.

"Too late. When he likes a girl, he likes the girl." said Tai.

"What?" asked Sora confused.

"He'll probably sleep with her one night, and then the next night, forget about her." said Tai.

"He won't do that, would he?" asked Sora whispering.

"I don't know. He's a playboy." said Tai. Matt looked at the two.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Matt.

"Matt, when you ask her out, don't hurt her. She's really nice, trust me." said Sora.

"Don't worry." said Matt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Third Period**

At the end of third period, Mimi walked down the halls to her locker. There, she saw Matt kissing another girl. "Must be his girlfriend." shrugged Mimi as she put her books in her locker and then going to her fourth period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Lunch**

Tai, Sora, and Matt watched Mimi get her lunch as a bunch of boys stared at her. "Looks like Miss Cutie is getting all the attention." said Tai.

"She'll go out with me, no doubt about that." said Matt.

"You are hopeless." said Sora rolling her eyes. Then, Mimi walked towards Tai, Sora, and Matt and sat down.

"Hey, guys." said Mimi.

"Looks like you got all the attention of the boys." said Sora.

"Really?" asked Mimi. They nodded their heads. "Well, a few of them were really nice to me, a lot of guys asked me out, and a bunch of guys were being perverted." said Mimi.

Tai elbowed Matt to ask her out. "So, Mimi, I guess I'll be one of those guys who's asking you out. So, you want to go to a movie or something?" asked Matt.

"Um . . .no." said Mimi. Sora and Tai started laughing.

"Wow, no one has ever backed down when Matt's asking them out." said Tai.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" asked Mimi.

"N-no." said Matt.

"Don't play with me, Matt, I saw you kissing another girl at the end of third period." said Mimi.

"I was, um . . .breaking up with her." said Matt.

"Didn't look like that to me." said Mimi.

"So, if I didn't have a girlfriend, would you go out with me?" asked Matt. Mimi shook her head. Tai and Sora started laughing harder. "Why?!"

"Because I hardly even know you." said Mimi. Tai and Sora started laughing again.

"What if we get to know each other at the movies?" asked Matt.

"You're still asking me out, Matt." said Mimi. Matt sighed.

"Then, we'll keep talking in seventh period. We have our last period together, right?" asked Matt.

"Yeah." said Mimi.

"So we'll get to know each other in seventh period." said Matt.

"Maybe." said Mimi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In 7****th**** Period**

In seventh period, Matt walked Mimi to their class. "I'm still not going out with you." said Mimi as they sat down with Matt behind her.

"I'm just trying to get to know you better." said Matt. Then, the school bell rang for the classes to start.

"Alright, class, please listen to me today." started the teacher as he began to teach. Mimi was trying to pay attention when Matt kicked her chair. Mimi looked back to see Matt sitting down.

"My leg slipped." said Matt. Mimi rolled her eyes. Mimi, again, tried to pay attention. Then, Matt tapped her on the shoulder. Mimi turned around again.

"What?" whispered Mimi.

"Nothing." said Matt. After Mimi turned around, Matt tapped her again.

"What?" whispered Mimi.

"Never mind." said Matt. Mimi rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the class room. "Psst! Mimi!" whispered Matt. Mimi turned around to see a folded piece of paper. Mimi took the piece of paper and read it:

_Will you go out with me now?_

_Matt (the hot guy)_

Mimi rolled her eyes and took out a pink pen.

_No. I barely know you._

_Mimi (the annoyed one)_

Mimi folded the piece of paper and gave it back to Matt.

_Fine. I'll tell you about myself first. _

_I'm hot, gorgeous, sexy, do I need to go on?_

_Will you go out with now?_

_Matt (the hot guy)_

Matt smiled and handed Mimi the piece of paper. Mimi rolled eyes as she read the paper.

_No._

_Mimi (still the annoyed one!)_

Matt read the piece of paper and started to reply.

_Will you go out with me?_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Will you?_

_Matt_

Matt handed it to Mimi who looked frustrated when she read the letter.

_No, Matt. You have a girlfriend. _

_And it would feel awkward if you're going out with me_

_when you have a girlfriend. Sorry, Matt, but I can't date_

_you yet._

_Mimi_

Mimi folded the piece of paper and handed it to Matt.

_Fine._

Matt folded the piece of paper and gave it to Mimi. Mimi smiled and put it in her binder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School with Matt's Band**

"Hey, Matt, I saw you with the new girl. She's hot." said the boy who plays the drums.

"Yeah." said Matt.

"Too bad she said 'no' when you asked her out." said the guitarist.

"How'd you know?" asked Matt.

"How can we not know? Everyone in the school knows, even the nerds." said the other guitarist.

"This is ruining my reputation in Odaiba!" said Matt. "I'm going to make her like me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOH! Mimi said NO???? Well, review if you want more! Sorry if this chapter was boring and everything, but later on it will get more exciting!**


End file.
